A number of bulk containers have been proposed which can be knocked down when empty to conserve space. Exemplary of such containers are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,171,058; 3,705,663; 3,323,674; and 3,262,597.
Efficiency and economy are greatly enhanced by having completely disassemblable and interchangeable part for such containers. When the containers are empy, shipping costs are greatly reduced if the knocked-down containers can be stacked and efficiently shipped in their more compact form. However, the various parts of the knocked-down containers can be cumbersome to transfer from one point to another and reassemble, since there is always the possibility of losing or damaging individual parts when the containers are moved. Fork lifts are commonly used to load and unload the containers both when full and in their disassembled condition. Previously, the various parts of the bulk container hve been lashed together, with the miscellaneous parts free to become lost when moved by fork lifts or other means. When disassembled, the various parts are usually stacked either loose or lashed together by rope or other means.
Bulk containers are used in the transportation of a variety of products. In general, the containers must provide rigid confinement for the products during transport and be durable enough to withstand weather and repeated uses. Shifting of the loads of products within bulk containers can produce substantial lateral loads on the side wall panels of the containers. In some applications, the bulk containers are emptied by being tipped over to dump the products. In these instances, the containers must also withstand collapsive forces on their side wall panels, as well as the tendency of the wall panels to pull away from the bottom of the container. The major components of the containers are the base assembly, which also acts as the storage unit for the knocked-down container, the four side panels and the locking clips which secure the side panels at the corners. In a disassembled state, the free parts are placed within the base assembly to form a self-contained unit. Such a compact unit prevents the loss of any parts of the disassembled bulk container, minimizes damage to the panels, and provides for the safety of the workers when a large number of the units are stacked and being fork lifted.